How many four-digit numbers whose digits add up to $9$ are divisible by $11$?
Explanation: For a number $\underline{a}\underline{b}\underline{c}\underline{d}$ to be divisible by $11$, we need $(a+c)-(b+d)$ to be divisible by $11$. If the digits of $\underline{a}\underline{b}\underline{c}\underline{d}$ add up to $9$, then $(a+c)-(b+d)$ must be $0$, because $(a+c)-(b+d)$ cannot be as large as 11 or as small as $-11$ without having $a+c+b+d\geq 11$.

Now $(a+c)-(b+d)=0$ implies that $a+c=b+d$, which in turn implies that $a+c$ and $b+d$ have the same parity (that is, they are either both odd or both even). Therefore, $a+b+c+d = (a+c)+(b+d)$ is even and therefore cannot be equal to $9$. So there are $\boxed{0}$ possible numbers.